


Doctor's Orders

by Alys_Brauer



Series: McKirk Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness, mckirk - Freeform, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: Mckirk + Bones recovering from sickness or injury or something where they're in medical but the usual roles are reversed.Doctor's make the worst patients.





	

“Ah, Bones, nice to see you could make it,” Jim greets Leonard with a grin and a slap on his back.

Leonard groans, the contact makes his entire body ache, and the room tilts a little as he stumbles forward. He’s already tried to tell Jim that he doesn’t want to be part of the landing party this time, he’s been feeling exhausted all day, but of course Jim had told to come anyway. If he’s being honest, he always feels a little bit better when he’s there in person to curb Jim’s reckless behavior.

“Bones? Are you all right?”

The concern in Jim’s voice reminds Leonard that he needs to pull it together. Suppressing the urge to sneeze, he straightens his shoulders and moves toward the transport pad. “What? Yeah, of course I am. You know how I love my atoms being spread all across space and then reassembled willy-nilly on some alien planet that could be infested with any of an unlimited number of mysterious diseases.”

“That’s the spirit, Bones,” Jim chuckles and steps onto the transportation pad. “Beam us down, Mr. Scott.”

The familiar swirl of energy surrounds Leonard, and he closes his eyes against the resulting wave of dizziness it causes.

He’s not entirely successful.

When they materialize on the planet’s surface, Leonard stumbles and clenches his teeth. Have they landed on some sort of desert planet? He’s hot, and the air suddenly seems thick as soup and impossible to breath properly. “Shit,” he wheezes, quickly falling into chest rattling coughs. “Fucking perfect.”

The world tilts again, and he falls to one knee, digging his fingers into the alien dirt in an attempt to ground and steady himself.

“Bones? Bones!”

He tries to wave Jim off, but, as usual, Jim ignores all common sense and kneels next to him, immediately reaching to pull Leonard into his arms.

“Fuck! You’re on fire! Kirk to  _Enterprise_. Scotty! Beam us up! Beam us back up right now.”

“I’m fine, Jim-” he tries to calm Jim down.

“Like hell you are,” Jim hisses, wrapping his arms tightly around Leonard’s shoulders.

The transporter lights surround them again, and the world fuzzes at the edges. The last thing he hears as everything fades to black is Jim shouting his name.

*   *   *  

Leonard groans. His head is pounding, his body is one big ache, and it feels like he has a rock pressing down on his chest. “God help me,” he grumbles, opening his eyes slowly, and grunting at the bright light.

“Bones!”

Leonard turns his head toward the sound of Jim, and squeezes the hand he feels holding his own. “Hey there, darlin’,” he murmurs with a soft smile.

“You’re not allowed to do that ever again!” Jim says sternly, putting on his ‘captain’ voice. “And that’s an order.”

Really? That’s the way Jim’s going to go about this? It’s like he’s…hell, he’s half hysterical.

Leonard pushes himself into a sitting position, letting the cough rattle out of his chest. Wincing as the alarms go off above his head to alert his medical staff to the fact that one of their patients was moving, Leonard spares a second to glance up at the instruments and glare for a moment. Okay, he can understand how Jim finds that annoying.

“Bones? What are you doing? Lay back down! Dr. M’Benga says you need to stay here for the next twenty-eight hours.”

Leonard quirks an eyebrow. That…is a surprisingly specific number. Twenty-eight hours. Given his symptoms… “Where’s my chart at?” he grumbles, leaning forward, ignoring the hand Jim presses against his shoulder.

“Doctor McCoy! Lay back down!” Christine Chapel’s voice cuts through the beeping alarms. She pushes a few buttons on the padd she’s carrying, and the beeping stops.

“Where’s my chart Christine? It’s Levodian flu isn’t it?”

Christine rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. “Your chart is somewhere where you can’t snatch it up. Doctor’s, honestly, they’re the worst patients. Yes, doctor, it’s Levodian flu. Which, as you know, means that you’re here for the next twenty-eight hours, until you’re cleared for duty.”

“I’m the damn CMO, Christine! I’m clearing myself for duty right now.”

“No!” Jim says sharply, squeezing Leonard’s hand so hard he swears he can hear bones crack. “No, Bones. You’re staying here. Right here where I know exactly where you are.”

Now Leonard returns his attention back to Jim, lifting an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he drawls, leaning back in the bio-bed and crossing his legs at the ankles.

“Yes,” Jim gets that stubborn look, clenching his jaw.

“Oh come off it, darlin’.” Leonard rolls his eyes, and lifts the hand Jim’s holding, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles tenderly. “You wouldn’t stay put if I ordered you too.”

“Yeah well, you’re different,” Jim mutters, sinking down.

“Bull shit,” Leonard scoffs.

Instead of the chair, Jim crawls onto the bio-bed and curls up next to Leonard. “Now you have to stay.”

“You’re going to get sick, and then I’m going to have to chase you around the ship because this won’t work on you,” he grumbles in response. Though Leonard still wraps and arm around Jim’s shoulders, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

He supposes he can stay put for a little while, maybe his good behavior will rub off on Jim.

 


End file.
